Maelstrom Arc
by Reaction Writer
Summary: this was his world to protect, he may not have been born here, he may not have been raised here but. it gave him the love and support that he needed to strive and grow so, you have to be out of your mind if you he's gonna let anything destroy that. Jaune[Naruto] x harem (TBA), Six Path Jaune[Naruto] & Sage mode
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

I own nothing other the OC's

"Normal speech"

"whisper"

'Thoughts'

'Kurama/bijuu thoughts'

'Jutsu/technique' (not said unless with "")

Enjoy

* * *

:: Arcadian Woodland, 5 years before the formation of team JNPR::

Naruto Uzumaki was a boy who at his age has done more in his short career as a genin of Konoha than most shinobi will ever do in their entire lives, he has liberated countries and kingdoms, come face to face with some of the deadliest and most powerful shinobi of the modern era and even defeated a bijuu

That young boy was now lying on the ground unconscious and injured. His tracksuit torn and tattered with dried blood caked near an open chest wound near his heart, his hitai-ate having a line etched right through the leaf symbol.

Slowly his eyes open as he groans he looks around "wait… where I am?" he said groggily while taking in his surroundings the were a forest, the grass was soft where he laid. He looked up and the trees they created a roof over him with few rays of sunlight passing through. The late afternoon sunset with a brilliant orange hue.

Standing up to lean against a tree Naruto Confused said "...Where the hell am I… where's the statues of the First Hokage and Madara-teme?... where's the valley? … where's Sasuk-" the words died in his as his confusion was replaced with anger he balled up his fist to the point of making his knuckles white. his eyes morph from the peaceful, friendly and welcoming blue to angry and violent red slits, he fell silent for a moment…

*CRASH*

Only for him to punch the tree felling it and release a monstrous roar "RRRAHHH!" animals fled as the tree fell, the roar could even Grimm stayed away.

Naruto's anger subsided as his eyes turned back to normal and with a sad look on his face. He brought his hand to the open wound on his chest, it was still fresh so it stung like all hell. For a moment he was again silent…

He moved his hands to his hitai-ate, removing it and looking at it for a moment then to the sky as if to contemplate a higher power.

His hand traced along his head protector before putting it away in his pocket 'I should probably find some help… before I bleed out' He thought to bury all of his previous thoughts, he looks towards the setting sun not noticing that the tree he fell began to grow from its stump.

::3 hours later::

"Uhg… why do forests have to soooo god damn big." Naruto whined as the night was upon him, unknowingly having remnant's shattered moon shining on him. The whiskered boy hadn't even noticed more preoccupied with his injuries.

"I wonder how far I am from the village?" he says aloud "How am I gonna break it to granny that I failed…" his self-doubt rising, thinking of something to change the subject "I hope Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru are okay." nope, made it worse.

Naruto just walked in silence for a handful of minutes until his ears twitched as he heard several monstrous growls *Rrrrr* ahead of him. Naruto being well… Naruto, checks on it to make sure no one is in any danger despite receiving two A-rank assassination techniques to the chest earlier that day.

What he saw surprised him…

He saw a large black wolf-like monster, bone-like growths covered its body like armor, but that's not what had the whiskered boy's attention.

It was that said monster was circling an unconscious blonde girl sat up against a tree with a bent baseball bat by her feet, who much like Naruto looked like she was put through hell and back, but unlike Naruto probably wouldn't survive being impaled through the chest… twice.

Not wanting to find out Naruto tossed a shuriken and yelled out "Oi!, Over Here You Poor Excuse For a Mutt!" getting the Alpha beowolf to turn its head to face the oncoming shuriken.

*Thunk*, it roars in pain as the shuriken was now embedded in its right eye, blinding it there and allowing Naruto to close the distance between them with a kunai in his right hand, the Alpha raised it's right claw to slash at the boy only for Naruto to sidestep and stab it in its hind legs leaving the kunai there and jumping back towards to where the girl was.

The Alpha bared its teeth at the whiskered boy with rage in its working eye, expecting to see some sort of fearful reaction but instead of that, it saw a smirk on the boy's face and then caught a whiff of smoke coming from its leg revealing that the kunai had an explosive tag tied to it.

Naruto's smirk continued as he softly says "Boom."

*BOOM*

The tag exploded taking the monster's leg with it. Naruto once again ran toward it forming his hands into too cross shouting out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" *Poof* several copies of Naruto appear beside him before running off towards the alpha

One clone grabs its remaining ankle as two take hold of arms pulling against each other, hoisting the Grimm upwards.

The original Naruto locked arms with a clone to spin and hammer toss himself upwards creating a single clone, Naruto held out his hand towards the clone, both focusing chakra to their hands rapidly forming a ball of blue light that looked like it was spinning "Rasengan!" he yelled out as the clone dissipated from existence.

The Alpha beowolf could only look helpless as Naruto slammed into its chest. The Rasengan grinding into its chest like a drill. The clones let go, grabbing the original to toss him to safety before dispersing, leaving the Grimm now with a sizable hole in its chest to dissipate into black mist.

Naruto stood their alone contempt with his monster killing endeavors, only to hear the groans of the girl as she began to wake up.

Naruto knelt beside her finally got a good look at her, she looked the same age as him if a bit taller than him, was a blonde with short hair, Naruto noticed the ends of her hair were jagged as if cut by a short knife in a hurry.

She was wearing a purple hoodie, dark blue ripped jeans and black biker boots. "Ow… what hit me?" she slurred, opening her eyes revealing that both were different colors her right a sapphire blue that matched naruto's eyes and left green that looked like it was cut from jade of the highest quality.

She looked around for a moment only to see the partially dissolved remains of the Alpha Beowolf that knocked her out, her baseball bat bent laying on the ground… and a short blonde kid with whiskers dressed in a worn-out orange tracksuit

They looked at each other in silence before Naruto spoke up "Um… hi?" he said awkwardly, clutching his chest a bit hoping to block the sight of his wound "My name is Naruto, what's yours?" he asked with the usual warmth in his smile, though internally the events that transpired at the Valley of The End were beginning to snuff out that warmth

The girl without breaking eye contact grabbed the handle of her bat and used it to lean on. She looked past him to once again look at what was left of the Alpha

Looking back at Naruto "Leona… my name is Leona Arc." her voice was a bit raspy but uniquely her own even if a bit awkward "Did the Beowulf rough you up?" she asked hoping that she wouldn't be recognized.

Naruto looked confused "Beo-what…" she motioned with her towards the now dissolved grim "Oh, you mean the monster… no that thing didn't even touch me I was like this for hours before, I've kinda been looking for some to patch me up, ya know." he said possibly saying too much

Leona raised an eyebrow "Then what put you through ringer *Snort* Naruto" she asked letting out a laugh at the boy's name

"Hey what's so funny," Naruto asked indignantly

"Oh, nothing… fishcake *Bwahahaha* OW" she laughed a bit before groaning in pain,

"Ha, that's whatcha' get… and my name means maelstrom, ya know" Naruto blurted out, seeing that he was in more pain than she willing to show asked "Maybe we should get out of here…. Do ya know anyone that can help us or am I gonna have'ta walk around for 3 more hours?"

Leona nodded as she brought out her scroll opening the GPS app and amazing the shinobi, though Naruto would save any question about technology for later "Got it, follow me" she walked about two steps before collapsing to her knees and clutching her abdomen while leaning on her bent bat.

Naruto went to her side as he knelt in front of her with his back turned, "What are doing ya *Groan* …mook?" the striker asked the shinobi

"You're too hurt to move, I'll carry you… just tell me where we need to go." Naruto said without hesitation. Leona could only look at him.

The striker spoke "I ain't some damsel in need of saving blondie…" she strains herself getting "I'll Be Fine!" she almost shouted through her teeth.

Naruto equally stubborn is not going to no as an answer "Don't Be An Idiot You'll Hurt Yourself Even More, Ya Know!" he shouted out as she relented

"Fine!" she barked out "But don't tell anyone… " she whispered as she got on Naruto piggyback style, her bat in between her and the shinobi. She held her scroll out so that Naruto could see the map "Just follow the way the red arrow is pointed shorty"

Naruto looked back at her and said "Hang on" before jumping into the tree line with quick haste

"Holy Hell! Could have least warned a girl, Dumbass!" Leona exclaims as she wraps her legs tighter around Naruto's waist, thankfully they were headed with the shattered moon behind them.

After around a half-hour of tree hopping both found themselves in an open field about a half-mile from the location Leona put into her scroll, Naruto could see light, a lot of it actually just above the treeline

The striker spoke up "Hey Ramen boy do mind if we slow down a bit so we can talk for a bit" Naruto landed on the ground as gently as an injured shinobi with a hole in the chest could (it was a little rough) and continued towards the light in the distance.

"So… what do wanna talk about?" Naruto asked bluntly

"I kinda want to know… what are you?" she asked equally as bluntly

Naruto scrunched his face for a bit "Well I'm a shinobi of the hidden leaf, ya know." he said calmly, more tired than anything else.

Leona "Um… sure" 'What… I meant to ask if you were human of Faunus' she thought as Naruto continues to carry her 'Wait… did he just say he was a ninja then why is he wearing orange and what the hell is the hidden leaf, is like the Branwen tribe that mom and dad talk about' Leona continued thinking, leaving nothing but silence.

So Naruto asked a question "What about your family?"

"Huh?" the question caught the girl off guard "Well… um, I have one… hehe, there's me, my mom and dad… fours sisters and another on the way" she said casually

"What's it like?" Naruto questioned, wanting to know.

Leona not really thinking tells the truth "Well my dad is ok… he's kinda of a dork *snort*, my second oldest sister Inka and little sister Nicolette are always there for me." she remained silent for a moment "Though my mom is kinda overbearing and… um my, oldest sister Angela and twin sister Odelia are kinda a pain, but I know they care… even if they get on nerves" she chuckles at the last bit.

"It must be nice" Naruto said offhandedly, not really knowing what family life felt like

"Yeah… until they get on your nerves" she explains before asking "What about you Ninja boy? got any family that annoys you?"

Naruto flatly says "No" trying to avoid the question, only for it to be followed up by another question.

"What, are you an only child…" she asked without thinking

"No, I mean that I'ma an orphan…" Naruto explained as Leona felt slapping herself for bringing it up "Both my parents died when I was young so I don't really have memories of what they were like, ya know." he said sadly

She sighs "Naruto I sorry I brought it up… did they leave ya anything?" she asked contradicting herself

Naruto sighs "No, I don't even know their names, or… or even if they wanted me… I know the old man told me they were shinobi but other than that, nothing" he turns his head back to his passenger "hehe, I sorry Leona-chan I didn't bring the mood down like that, ya know"

Leona looks at him "Don't apologize, I'm the one who brought it up" she says feeling like an asshole 'What does -chan mean… I'll ask him when we back to the castle' she thought

Naruto smiles "Don't worry about, ya know?" he said kindly "It felt kinda good talking to someone about it." he said as his ears twitched, he tensed hearing the familiar slither of a large snake.

Leona felt Naruto tense up "hey ramen-boy what's wrong," she asked worriedly

"We have company, whatever ya do, don't look back you'll giveaway that we know," he said inadvertently drawing from the sealed Bijuu, his eyes turning to slits as he waited for whatever was hiding in the bush. "When it strikes, run… I'll take care of it, you should be able to run and get help, that is not a question" he whispered his voice almost echoing despite it

Leona would've argued but the tone of his voice left little room to negotiate, so they continued walking forward in silence as they waited. To the point that the slithering sound could be heard by the girl, then it stopped… and so did Naruto.

There was silence as area tensed up, until…

A deafening roar broke it *RRRAHHH* as what was behind them broke through the tree line, Leona looks back seeing the blur of inky black scales coming towards her.

Naruto jumps in the air and turns his body looking down at the large black snake-like creature that slammed into the ground where he was standing… that's when something in the corner caught his attention, he looked up and saw it…

Time slowed, his eyes widen, he swore to Kami that his heart stopped…. The shattered moon shining upon him 'WHAT' he thought panicked, still in the air he heard Leona shout "NARUTO!" he's pulled back to reality as the King Taiijitu's white head was about to strike 'SHIT!, Can't Dodge It' he thought turning his body to make sure Leona won't get hurt *WHAM* they both blacked out…

(end)

Revision of ch1 done


	2. Chapter 2- a blessing and a curse

I own nothing other the OC's

"Normal speech"

" _whisper"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Kurama/bijuu thoughts/godly beings'**

' **Jutsu/technique'** (not said unless with "")

-Enjoy-

Leona woke up from her second time being knocked out with the taste of iron in her mouth and a lot of pain in her ribs to see Naruto unconscious on the ground injured with blood coming out of his mouth and seeping out of his chest wound.

She was about to go him until she heard the creaking of wood and growling behind her, she turned around to the sight of the white head of the Taijitu being held back by several trees that curled around the Grimm's snout keeping it shut. ' _How the Fuck did that happen, it looks like those trees grew around it'_ for a moment she could only stare in disbelief.

Until she heard more growling behind her were Naruto was, she turned around to see Naruto had gotten up "Idiot what are you doing, your gonna get hurt if you get u-" the words died in her mouth as she got closer and saw his eyes weren't blue anymore, they were now vermilion red slits "W-what?" she muttered out

Naruto moved towards the Grimm passing the Arc girl as a red chakra began to boil and bubble out of his body shifting into a four-tailed cloak, he looked back at leona and with labored speech forced out "Cal **l…** F **or… Help"** he finished as the chakra cloak shoots out a fifth tail. A moment of silence passed fueled by pure astonishment.

Leona reached her scroll and dialed as Naruto pulled back his arm to unleash an utterly brutal punch that sounded off like thunder once it connected to the Grimms snout breaking the trees that ensnared it as if they were made of tissue paper and sent the Large snake crashing back to the open field, Naruto quickly chased it out into the open on all fours

Leona saw this with wide eyes as she scatters behind a tree and looks at her scroll shaking in her hand "COME ON, COME ON, FOR FUCKS SAKE PICK UP!" she shouts as the image of a man with blue eyes, a gold band seen around his head through a mop shaggy blonde hair comes up, Leona's father Kayden Arc

In a relieved tone he says "Leona honey, oh thank oum your ok-"

"Dad I Don't Have Time! I Don't Know How Long Naruto Gonna Last With The King Taijitu," she said breathing heavily

"WHAT!?" Kayden shouts out, Leona moves her scroll around the tree to give her dad a full if shakey view of a boy covered in what he thought was aura taking on a high-level Grimm fighting like animals. "Leona Give Me Your Location Now!" he ordered

Leona sends it to her father and within an instant, a flash of white light her father appeared in front of her, a 6'3" tall slim man in a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and tucked into a pair of slim black dress pants along with a pair of yellow converse.

But before Leona could say anything Kayden puts a hand her shoulder "DAD WAI-" her vision was blinded by a white light as she felt her surroundings change.

She opens her eyes to see that she was no longer surrounded by woodland, instead, she was within a large ornate living room filled with her family sans her father along with several medics staring at her "OH FOR FUCKS SA- *HACK*" she coughed up some blood and drops to a knee with a groan. Adrenaline wearing off as pain fills her body

 **::With Naruto and Kayden::**

Kayden looked upon the fight between the young boy and the King Taijitu, with a tight grip on his sword and a bad feeling in his gut. ' _The kid maybe manhandling the Grimm but, he's tearing himself apart in the process'_ he thought to himself noticing the tears forming on Naruto's skin

Deciding he needed to end this now Kayden unsheathed his sword and unfolds his shield, charging between them with a speed only rivaled by light itself

*THUNK**SLINK*

Kayden blocked naruto's tails with the heater shield and lops off of the King Taijitu's white head cleanly with ease.

The blackhead roars out in pain as Naruto launched himself off of Kayden's shield towards the surviving head of the Grimm a purple-tinted Rasengan forms in his hands.

Naruto drills into the snake Grimm killing it instantly. The boy turns his attention to Kayden who had his guard up "okay kid just calm down and we'll be able to about this"

The boy's response was to let out a roar as a black bubbly aura covers him matching the Grimm. Two white glowing eyes were now staring down the father, six tails now attached

Kayden eyes widen but his stance holds still as naruto charged running on all fours towards the man shattering the ground beneath him with each step.

Naruto shoots his claw at Kayden the man parries it with his shield before sidestepping an overhead strike from naruto's tails.

"Dammit Kid!" Kayden shouts channeling aura into Croce Mors causing several runes to glow along the blade, he stabbed the sword into the ground as a golden dual crescent seal appears on the ground

Naruto ran into in attempting to charge, causing chains of light to burst into existence wrapping around the boy pinning him to the ground. "Hopefully this works" he walks towards the boy with his hands together white and gold aura flowing from hands.

Kayden places his hands on Naruto's head, the boy lets out a roar as the black chakra begins reacting to Kayden's aura, violently dispersing for a moment, Kayden drops his guard only for the red cloak to return just violently allowing Naruto to break the chains and knock the man back

"Okay Kid, You're One Of Two People Ever To Break Free From That…" Kayden lifts Crocea Mors from the ground and places his shield on his back "So… I'm Going To Pull Some Stops Here" he gets into a purely offensive stance with both hands on the sword

Naruto steps forward about to strike, at that moment a green glow appears coming from the boy's necklace. Before either fighter could make a move, a torrent of green light floods the area around the jinchuuriki. To Kayden's eyes, it seems like whatever the light was, it fighting back the red chakra to point that it returned within the boy's body. Allowing naruto fall onto his back.

Kayden would've made a joke about killing the mood but, as a father of five soon to be six, the child currently bleeding out from a gaping chest wound and coughing blood takes priority over his dad jokes.

Kayden rushes to the boy's side and sits him up "Come on kid, don't fall asleep yet we've gotta get you to doctor to patch that hole in your chest"

Naruto groans in pain keeping his eyes shut "M-my eyes h-hurt…"

"Don't worry kid we'll have em' checked at the castle and Leona will be waiting for you" Kayden said picking up the boy and placing him on his back and sheathing Crocea Mors

*Grrrr* Kayden turns around to the sight of a pack of very anger looking Beowolfs

Naruto began to talk to himself

" _W-what?"_

" _Who are y-you?"_

" _... is it really you?"_

Kaydin looks over his shoulder ' _kids losing it from the blood loss, I need to get out quick'_ he thought to himself letting his aura charge, he felt a wetness on his shoulder he looks back at Naruto who had tears of blood falling off his cheek. The ground rumbled

" **AMATERASU!"**

 **::Naruto's Mindscape, several minutes earlier::**

Kurama's grin couldn't be wider as tendrils of red chakra seeped out of his prison wrapping around Naruto unconscious form.

Naruto had almost no chakra left and Kurama took full advantage forcing his chakra straight to the young shinobi's core " **Just bit more Ningen and I will free of this prison"**

Just as the dark chakra about was about to fully take over, the Kyuubi felt it, a pulse of white aura disrupted his chakra enough to feel something he had not felt in almost a century " **No… No… NO!"** Kurama roared as a green chakra starts to radiate off Naruto driving back all of the Bijuu Chakra

" **OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO YOU HAD TO BE SHARE BLOOD WITH IT HAD TO BE THE TWO WHO CURSED ME TO BE TRAPPED ME IN YOUR KIN"** The Nine-tails shouted behind its cage as the ground began to rumble around the boy.

Then it happened…

Trees burst from the ground completely blocking the cage along with the influence of the Kyuubi chakra over Naruto. Roots burst from the ground wrapping around the Jinchuriki pulsing with chakra before disappearing

Naruto pushed himself up with great effort on his part, he noticed the of pain coming from his eyes but ignored it getting up "Where am I?" he asked looking around to see the trees that had grown behind him.

Naruto felt as if his eyes were on fire "what the hell is this?" he said rubbing his eyes

He forces them open as memories begin to play. He saw images of Iruka-sensei standing over him with a fuma shuriken sticking out his back.

The pain in his eyes becomes much worse. " _Can you understand? Not having a dream... not being needed by anyone... The pain of merely being alive."_ Naruto turns around to see the image of Haku's body laid next to a dying Zabuza

' _Naruto…'_

Naruto looks away un " _Please… stop I-I can't"_ he let in a hushed tone, tears falling from his eyes. He uses his hand to wipe them away but… it felt off, upon looking at his hand " _is… is that blood?"_.

" _Naruto…"_

The boy's attention was driven to the voice of Sasuke _"Just Shut Up For Once! What The Hell Do You Know About It?! It's Not Like You ever Had A Family In The First Place! You Were On Your Own Right From The Beginning, What Makes You Think You Know Anything About At?! Huh?! I'm Suffering Now Because I Had Those Ties, How On Earth Could You Possibly Understand, What It Feels Like To Lose All That?!"_ the image of both Naruto and Sasuke facing off at the Vally of The End.

" **NARUTO!"** Sasuke's voice raged as Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's arm had punctured his chest. He couldn't feel the pain of the Chidori but, he felt the betrayal, the anger and above all the sorrow.

Naruto scrambles back trying to bury the images of everything, every insult, every failure, every loss. He falls back finally seeing his reflection in the water.

Staring back at him a pair of red eyes…

not the slits of the Kyuubi, there were a pair of red three-point stairs "What t-the, is that the Sharingan?" before he could say anything the world around him began to fade.

 **::Real world::**

Naruto felt a hand on his back "M-my eyes h-hurt…" he said keeping his eyes shut

"Don't worry kid we'll have em' checked at the castle and leona will be waiting for you" He heard a man say as he was picked up

*Grrrr* the boy hears several growls and the shift of from the moving to face whatever made that sound.

Naruto began to hear another voice it wasn't the man's it was much more melodic and feminine.

' _ **You have my blessing young Uzumaki'**_

" _W-what?"_ Naruto asked in a hushed tone

' _ **You have my blessing, say my name and show this world the light that all Uzumaki carry'**_ __

" _Who are y-you?"_ asked confused ' _This world… all Uzumaki?' he thought_

The voice answered ' _ **The one you pray to in lieu of the shinigami, the one who all Uzumaki receive the light that burns in their chakra'**_

 __Naruto tensed " _... is it really you?"_

' _ **Yes it is young Naruto, now say… my… name…'**_

Naruto's eyes shoot wide open revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan glowing as if ignited by the deity in question, tears of blood fall down his face. The ground rumbled as roots burst from the dirt and wrap around the bipedal wolf monsters trapping them in place

" **AMATERASU!"** Naruto shouted with what little energy he had. White flames engulfed the Beowolves burning brightly as they howled in pain before the boy passed out.

Kayden could only stand in awe and confusion at what just happened, he knew whatever it was wasn't Aura so that meant he had to the one thing he really didn't like doing… call Ozpin

"Dammit," he said before vanishing from the forest in a flash of white light with Naruto on his back

 **-End-**

There's ch2 for ya,

Also, I'm pretty much making Amaterasu the patron st of the Uzumaki hence the white flames


	3. Chapter 3- Royal Introduction

I own nothing other the OC's

"Normal speech"["different language"]

" _whisper"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Kurama/bijuu thoughts/godly beings'**

' **Jutsu/technique'** (not said unless with "")

-Enjoy-

 **::Château De La Lune D'or, Sub-floor 3 Medical Wing::**

It has been five days since the Incident in the forest between a whiskered boy and a high-level Grimm. When Kayden had appeared in the same room he teleported his daughter in he immediately ordered for medical attention for the gravely injured boy.

Right now the boy lay in a private hospital room in a coma, bandages wrapped his body and hooked up to several machines, the constant beeps being the only company to Leona as she sat in a wheelchair

"Come on ramen boy wake up already, its been a week already" Leona almost begged, her right arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around her head some around ribs under her shirt and a cast on her left leg

"You shouldn't worry yourself so much, [Su Alteza]" A soft Spanish accented voice spoke behind the girl, Leona turned around to see a tall cat Faunus standing about 5' 3" with petite frame, mocha skin, white hair with matching ears and red eyes wearing a white lab coat over a grey blouse, black pinstripe pencil skirt and grey heels. This woman by what her name tag said was Doctor Sandra Felino the personal Doctor of the Arc family

"What's up doc?" the punk girl said lazily

"Not much my young [princesa], I was simply on my way to check our guest then you. But, since you're here it means that I don't have to work as much" the doctor shrugged

"Lazy cat" Leona responded sticking her tongue out

"If I remember right, I was in surgery for twelve hours making sure your friend didn't bleed to death" she responded taking the insult in stride. She puts on a pair of black surgical gloves and reaches for a penlight in her coat to check naruto's eyes for any response "Plus when you're the head Doctor for a family that is notoriously hard to kill or injure [te acostumbras a no hacer nada]"

Leona rolls her eyes before asking "Hey doc can you tell me about how hurt naruto is-er was"

The doctor asks "You sure you want to?" in response, Leona nods as the doctor sighs "Okay I'm going to be serious for once" she said taking a seat next to the punk her tone going from soft and joking to stressed and heavy "Leona the injuries that I treated you for was a cake walk, just a hairline fracture on your femur and right arm along with some bruising but and you bit your tongue."

She points at Naruto "Now, when Whiskers came into the surgery room I thought I was going to lose my first patient and he's so young, the sheer amount of injuries on that boy's body,[Puta] should've died long before your [Papi] brought him to me"

"C-can ya e-explain doc?" Leona asks a bit of unease on her voice

"I'm not going to sugar coat it so I'm just going to say it, both broken arms, a broken leg, second fire degree burns over 30 percent, lighting scars across another 20 percent of his body and inside his body, 6 cracked ribs on his left, 8 shattered ribs on the right side, a fist-sized hole through his chest that ruptured his lung and damaged his heart both with electrical burns, a broken neck, severe spinal damage, several deep lacerations and on top of that a half gallons of blood loss, thank Oum your Papi was a compatible match" she said sinking into her chair

Leona eyes widen in shock "H-how the hell is he still alive?"

The good doctor lets out a heavy sigh "As much I would like to say that it due to my amazing skills as a Medical Professional but, I only stabilized him his body did the rest"

"Yeah I'm Pretty that's what the body saposta do Doc" Leona said annoyed

Sandra Flicks Leona forehead "[Sabelotodo]" she said annoyed "I mean that his body is repairing itself at a much higher rate than any human, it's like those injuries never happened the only one that visible is the lighting scars on his chest and back"

"Human? I thought he was a Faunus" Leona said

"[Yo también] but, when his test came back it showed that the majority of him was human and that only an almost negligible part of him is something else that is neither Human or Faunus, I've made your father aware of my findings" the doctor explained looking over the boy's charts

Leona really didn't have a response, she just stayed silent so did the Doctor. It stayed silent as the doctor continued to check on Naruto until…

*knock-knock* there a knock at the door "Coming in" came the voice of Leona's dad as he walked through the door with a tall woman with an orange pixie cut, teal eyes in a black three piece suite with a lithe frame similar to a runway model's following him in this woman was Moira Valkyrie, head butler of the Arc household.

"Hey pops, hey Moira" the girl said, her father patted her head in response

"[Hola] Kayden, Moira" the Doctor greeted

Moira goes over to Leona "Come on lass, lunch is almost ready and ya're eating this time" she said in a posh Scottish accent, wheeling out the girl "yer friend will be her after your done"

Leona looks at naruto *Grrr* her stomach went before "... Fine" she relented

After the butler and the punk left Kayden addresses the good Doctor Felino "so… how is he?"

"Healing" she said reaching for his medical charts "You know, he looks a lot like you and heals like you to"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kayden asked offended

"Well if it was Moira asking she probably punch you in the face and yell 'Whot tha Fak wer ya tinkin ya knob'hed' then ask whose the whore you cheated on Luna is" the doctor said, horrible accent and all "But, I knew better than threaten my boss with violence so I took some of our guest's DNA and compared it to your's, no match"

Kayden annoyed simply walks over the smug looking Doctor and pitches both her cheeks "Why Are You So Smug Huh!?" he said stretching out Sandra's face to the point of absurdity

"Hey Lesh Go!" the Doctor wined, her smug demeanor gone replaced with that of a child

"Kayden, knock it off" a stern voice said behind the Man

Kayden knew who this was and turned "Hello dear" he said trying to save face with his wife, Luna Arc.

Luna was standing just as tall as he was if only an inch or so shorter, her blonde hair was done in an updo her eyes the same Jade as Leona's other eye, she wasn't wearing her usual outfit consisting of her military uniform and Armor. Instead, she had a bright orange maternity dress and sky blue flats. She had a hand on a rather healthy looking baby bump, six months by the look of it.

"Don't 'Hello dear' me" She said annoyed and about to read him the Riot act "I have been waiting for Sandra for our Ultrasound appointment for the last thirty minutes. Come to find out she's here being an Idiot along with my Husband"

Kayden and the Doctor tried to calm her down, only for Luna to look over his shoulder to look at Naruto "Any updates on the boy's health" she looked over him as any caring mother would.

The Doctor offered her chair to the pregnant woman "Considering he had cannonball size hole through his chest, it's a miracle that still alive" she pondered on it for a moment "Makes me wonder how he got it"

Kayden responded "Leona told me that he had those injuries before he fought King Taijitu and I don't that it was a Grimm that gave it to him"

"That's what I thought too when I saw the electrical burns around the entry and exit wounds confirm it that had to be lighting dust based attack" the doctor explained

"That may answer 'what', but that still leaves the 'who' and the 'why' to be answered" Luna said

"Yeah and about a million other questions, like where did you come from? Where are your parents? What's with the tattoo on your stomach? Why do you have whiskers if your human? Why did trees grow you? How did you summon white fire? What was that aura that made you look like a deadly fox Grimm? Why didn't you recognize Leona as the prin-" Kayden stopped as Luna Gave him an Icy stare that made her look like a demon "I'll shut up now"

"Good now…" the pregnant woman turned to the Doctor "about that ultrasound"

"[S-si], lets g-go do t-that" the doctor said a bit shook from the woman's stair. She leads her out leaving Kayden

He sighs running his hands through his hair "Oum this is giving me a headache" he said before following after his wife.

 **::Naruto's MindScape::**

Naruto was once again unconsciouses but, this time he was unconscious in his own damn mind. Face up, the water was brushing peacefully against his body as he Just lay there.

"Our baby is right here and he won't even remember us" a woman's voice said distraught

"I know and it hurts more knowing what our son has been through but, we can't have him stay here" a man's voice came equally as distraught

Both voices came from over Naruto, the woman has deep red hair, lavender eyes and she was wearing a green apron. This was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and the Red Hot Habanero of the leaf

and the man across from her had spikey blonde hair and bright blue sapphire eyes that match naruto's, he was wearing standard equipment of Konoha chunin and Jonin, the only difference being the long white jacket with red flames that had read 'Yondaime Hokage' in red kanji. He was Minato Uzumaki the fourth Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash

"But, Minato-kun… our baby" Kushina said on the verge of tears

Minato would be lying if he wanted this "I'm sorry Kushina but, Naruto has to wake up, he will meet us when he's ready to face off against the Nine-Tails" he said looking up at the wall of trees that now reinforced the seal holding the bijuu back.

"To think that your lineage traced to the first Hokage or that mine traced to Madara, all this time I wondered where I came from the same feeling that Naruto feels" Minato kneels down next to his son "that feeling of not belong that followed me up until I heard you say 'I do' Kushina-chan" the former Hokage looked at his wife and son, thinking about the life he could've had

Kushina smiled through her tears "I-I-I'm sorry Naruto-k-kun, that we couldn't be there" her tears trailed down her cheek "and s-sorry that you to live w-with out love for so long but, your tou-chan is right… you have to wake up" her tears finally fell towards the boy

Naruto felt it splash on his cheek and begins to open his eyes a bit, he sees the blurry image of the two figures that are unknown to be his parents before he closes his eyes once more.

 **::Real World::**

Naruto eyes shot open on the sight of the white tiles. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room to see that he was in some sort of Hospital, though not a hospital he was familiar with. Because he was usually thrown out of the Hospital, he was treated my Jiji's Med-nin in the Hokage's private room and after that Granny took over treating him.

"What the hell" he muttered, getting to his feet and tears the several wires that were connected to him, including the IV needle which stung like hell. He tried to walk to the nearest door only to fall over because he hadn't his legs in a week, he got up again to swing it open.

He opens to find an opulent hallway with gold and white marble flooring, matching pillars that ran through its length along with golden arches that connect between each pair of pillars with what appeared to be 24 karat gold light fixtures hanging from the ceiling painted with portraits of mostly blonde people

"seriously… Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked himself, there was one hospital in Konoha and it sure as hell didn't look this which meant…

…

…Which meant this wasn't Konoha…

As much he wanted to, he had no time to think about it because he heard footsteps coming Around the corner, so he jumped up and used his chakra to stick to the ceiling and hide behind the arch next to the room

As whoever got closer the footsteps became much clearer and sounded more like panicked running and panting "Fuck, Fuck, *wheeze* Fuck, [Mierda!]" he heard a woman yell before the sound of a door being violently swung open and equally as violent slammed shut.

Naruto took the door being shut as a queue to drop to the floor and book it down the opposite end of the hallway, he to the end and turned left and saw a pair of signs, one that said 'stairs' and the that said 'elevator'

Naruto coming from a world that used Kanji and Romaji, and not a Latin-based alphabet, had no clue who what they meant just chose the stairs based on the illustration next to the sign showing a stick figure using stares.

The boy ran into the stairwell and jumped up through about three floors before he saw sunlight, so he jumps through that door and looks around to see a much larger gold and white ballroom so decides to keep moving.

' _Maybe I can find Leona-chan'_ he thought to himself as his ear's twitched as more footsteps came his way so, once more he stuck to using the ceiling to keep out of the field of vision of anyone patrolling

As he continued to move to the chateau Naruto saw the group of guards adorned in colorful and heavy looking armor and these, at least to Naruto, odd weapons

One of them with dark Steel helmet with yellow trim puts a hand to his ear "Yes sir... Understood" the guard removes his had and spoke "His Highness has reported that Doctor Felino's patient has escaped, he considered extremely dangerous but not a threat, he is not to be harmed and brought in peacefully"

"How?" one aqua colored one asked

"With less than lethal ammunition soldier" a gruffer voice coming from the one guard with red armor

"Sarge, I think Tucker means how can he be both extremely dangerous and not a threat" the maroon colored one asked

"Yeah! It's oxymoronic" the pink one said

"Regardless of what it is Donut, we have a job to do" the one cyan one explained

"*Groan*, Wash do we have to?" the orange one complained to grey and yellow one

The now name Wash responded, "Yes Grif, we have to, now remember he's blonde, has blue eyes an-"

"OH! I Remeber Him! He Looks Like The King! But With Whiskers… and bloody" the blue one exclaimed with gusto

' _King?'_ Naruto questioned to himself 

"Yes Caboose, he looks like our boss but with whiskers" Wash explained

"Yeah, makes you wonder doesn't it" the yellow one supposed

"Wonder about what exactly?" Grif asked

"What don't tell me that you don't see the similarities, come on Carolina back me up" she explained turning to the Cyan colored one

Carolina sighed "As much as I hate to admit it… sister may be on to something"

"VINDICATION!" Sister shouted "I Knew His Hotness Was _Dicking_ His Toses In More Than One Pool!"

"...Either way, we have to find him, Wash tell Felix and Locus not to kill him" Carolina said before they broke

' _Shit now I'm being hunted'_ he thought, Naruto slowly began to wall crawl away from the guards, much more aware of his surroundings so he wouldn't be caught. He could afford to be his loud.

He was unarmed, in a place that looked like some sort of Castle and the last thing he remembered was the fight in the forest and unlocking his shar-

…

…

' _...Sharingan…'_

Naruto stopped and put a hand near his eye, he shook his head to nock the thought of head _'I can be sad later right now I have to find Leona-chan so I can get some answers'_

As the young shinobi moved in secret through the large building, all could he think off was how fancy and expensive everything looked. he tried to find any doors, only for them to be nothing more than supply closets or locked

He dodged one guard with grey and green armor as he unknowingly made his the kitchen, where a certain bat wielding punk was sitting in her wheelchair, watching as her butler was finishing up cooking a roast.

"Hey, Moira?" the punk girl asked

"Wot du'ya Need Lass?" the butler responded

"If it's alright with you, I'm gonna eat here I don't think I face Odelia without cracking a glass over her head." She said casually, despite just threatening violence on her sister

"I understand lass, to tell'ya the truth she'a bin a ripe ol'cunt for the last week, so I understand that ya need yer space." she said placing down a place for Leona before she left towards the dining room on the door across from the Punk girl

Naruto, not thirty seconds later sneaks in through the other door behind Leona who had starting eating. Normally this would be a perfect time for a prank but, that can wait "Leona-Chan!" Naruto spoke loudly

Leona almost choked a potato when she heard him, she wheeled her self around to see the blonde dufus standing behind her "NAR!-" she was about to yell before realizing that her the rest of her family was in the other room, so she grabs the whiskered boy by the collar and him in closer _"What… the Fuck, are you doing here and why aren't ya wearing any clothes?"_ she whispered

Naruto looked down and finally realized that he wasn't wearing his orange tracksuit. instead, he was wearing in a yellow hospital gown and thankfully a pair of really comfortable Orange boxers. He feels underneath the gown's collar to feel around and find his necklace

"Well… I just escaped from the room I woke up in, ya know" Naruto explained as pulled out green crystal necklace still around his neck

Leona just looked at him, "that kinda explains why all guards are scrambling… you shoulda stayed put and waited"

Naruto looked annoyed "What am I supposed to do, I woke in a place I don't know, ya know… _and I don't like hospitals"_

"Well I'm pretty sure that my dad has everyone looking for your orange-clad ass" she said pissed off

"Your Dad?... those guards in the colored armor said something about king" Naruto replied _'and that I looked like him'_

Leona again looked in disbelief "You… you really don't know do ya?"

Naruto was about at the end his rope "No… No I Don't That's Why I Went To Find You, Ya Know!"

"Fine!" Leona started off annoyed "My… Dad… Is… The… King! There! nice and slow for ya" she said in most condescending way possible

"Wait… if your dads a king" the shinobi started off

"Yeah yeah, I'm a princess" Leona waves off

"Ya really don't look like a princess, ya know" Naruto states bluntly

Leona takes this as a compliment "Thanks, I try not to"

Naruto laughs tough, was confused as all hell, "Leona-chan… Can you um… tell me where am I?"

"Arcadia" Leona explained, "... Wait, you said that you're from a village, isn't near hear?"

"I… don't know" Naruto said

"How can you Not know" Leona asked

"Well I've never heard of Arcadia, don't ya have a map or something, ya know?" He asked annoyed

Leona grumbles _"Idiot"_ under her breath, as she takes out her scroll and opens up a map of Remnant, She shows him "Okay this Arcadia…" she zooms it out to the whole of Remnant "And this is Remnant, so ramen boy where ya from?"

Naruto looks at the map in complete confusion but, before he could respond he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. His instincts screamed Danger as the shinobi jumped back and out of the way as an orange Kunai flew past. He turned to face the person who threw it an, he was one of those guards form before but, in metal grey with Orange accents

"FELIX! WHAT THE HELL?!" Leona shouted

"I'm gonna tell you this once short stack, walk away from the princess, nice and slow otherwise…" he unsheathed more Kunai "This will get fun"

Naruto held his hand up "Wait!" he called, causing Felix to relax his posture thinking that the boy was giving up…

One problem with that…

Naruto Uzumaki, under no cercumtance gives up…

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** The boy said *Poof* a single clone of the boy appears, shocking both the punk and the guard

"What… the… hell?" Leona asked before the clone made his way behind her and began to wheel her out into the hallway "H-hey what the hell are ya doing?" she spoke out to the clone

"Sorry Leona-chan but the boss doesn't want you to get hit by a stray shot" the clone responded leaving her in the hallway that he entered through, then bending the brakes into the wheel so she would go anywhere

Leona pissed off clonks the clone on the head, dispersing it with a puff of smoke. "Oh For Fuck's sake!"

Back with Naruto and Felix, the shinobi revied his memories back from his clone and turns to the Armored guard "Okay…" Naruto takes a stance

"Now we can fight"

 **::20 Minutes Earlier**

Kayden watched the screen as it shows his soon be sixth child with the same wonderment and excitement that he had with his first. "She's going to be beautiful" he said absentmindedly.

"If she's anything like your last six, you'll have beat the [putas] off with a stick" the doctor interjected as also watched the screen looking for anything out of the ordinary

"If Kayden had his way I'm pretty sure he'd have put them all to death" Luna said casually, knowing that her husband would do so if she wasn't able to rain him in.

"Well… I'm not denying it" Kayden responded

Sandra gives her once over on the ultrasound images before turning to Kayden and Luna "Okay everything seems to be perfectly healthy [pero], if you feel anything out of the ordinary fe-"

Luna interrupted her "Yes-yes, you've said several times before 'feel free to call me, I'm just down the hall' and all that" she waves her off

"You don't need soo rude about it" the doctor said with a pout

Kayden lets out a chuckle

*Ding-Ding*

A notification goes off on Doctor's scroll, she looks at it and her face goes pale and her eyes dilated to the size of pins _"Fuck!"_

"Sandra… are you okay?" Kayden asked

Sandra didn't answer as she bolted out the door in a mad dash, leaving her doctors coat on the door hanger, a distant "Fuck, Fuck, *wheeze* Fuck, [Mierda!]" can be heard as she ran through the hallway

Kayden had a blank look on his face as a moment of silence pass, he turns to his wife "I'm… gonna after her" he said grabbing an inhaler from Sandra's coat pocket then leaving

Luna sighed leaning back _"I'm surrounded by idiots"_ she lets in a hushed and frustrated tone, feeling a slight kick from her belly "not you dear" she said placing her hand on her stomach

Back with Kayden who followed the cat faunus down the hallway and around the corner, swearing that he saw something move towards the opposite end of the hallway but, was distracted by the sounds of doctor wheezing and cursing from Naruto's room.

He opens the door to find that (A) the whiskered boy was gone and (B) Sandra wheezing about to pass out as she frantically tried to look for her inhaler "[Hijo De Puta!] *wheeze* I'll Kill Him For Making *Wheeze* Me Think He Was Dead" she was able wheeze out

Kayden gives her inhaler to her and she takes a puff to steady her breathing "I'll call Wash to go find him, just take a minute to calm down" she nods taking another puff from her inhaler

he dialed his scroll "Yeah Wash, you there… one of Sandra's patients got out, try to bring him back without hurting him but, be really careful he can be dangerous if you don't treat this right…" he hung up turning to Sandra

The doctor finally able to breathe properly begins to explain what happened "My scroll gave me a notification that Naruto's Heart rate monitor wasn't picking up on anything so I thought he flatlined and died" she said

Kayden looked at her "Take a minute to catch your breath" was all he said before leaving to tell his wife and once more call Ozpin

 **::Back with Naruto and Felix::**

Naruto stood in his usual loose stance against the armored man.

The Boy charged first leading off with a haymaker

Felix being much taller blocks with leg and immediately delivers a knee to the boy's chest only for *Poof* Naruto to explode in a puff of smoke leaving his hospital gown

"What-The-Fuck!" Felix exclaimed as naruto reappeared above him spinning full tuck and give Felix an ax kick to his shoulder, the guard grits his teeth and jumps back, throwing three kunai

Naruto lands now just in the boxer shorts grabs a kitchen knife and parries the first two kunai redirecting one to the ceiling and one into the floor, he catches the third by the ring hole and flings it back at Felix, crossing both his hands into a seal **"Kage Kunai no Jutsu"**

*Poof*

One Kunai became twenty, forcing Felix to jump over the kitchen island leaving him no time think as naruto sent two shadow clones over to tackle him

Felix slashes both clones out of existence and brings his attention back to Naruto, who came in and clashed their knives "Okay…" Felix started actually struggling against the surprisingly strong twelve-year-old who just woke up from a coma "I Might have underestimated you"

"Yeah, people tend to do that against the boss, ya know" Naruto said

"Wait… Boss?" Felix questioned as he heard a wiring sound coming from behind the whiskered boy

*Poof* the Naruto Felix was dealing with burst into smoke revealing that he was a shadow clone, sending the guard off-balance

" **Rasengan!"** the real Naruto shouted, slamming the sphere into his gut and sending him crashing through the door, blasting the hinges off

That led to the dining room… filled with the guards from before… and four other blonde girls with a pregnant older blonde lady… and an annoyed orange-haired lady

…

…

…

"Um… hi" Naruto awkwardly greeted

"Hey Ramen Boy! Did You Kick Felix's Ass Yet!?" Leona shouted from the hallway

 **::5 minutes later, living room::**

Naruto was now facing the everyone sitting on a couch, still in boxers, silent as the lady with cat ears looked over him. He takes a peek over the short doctor to a noticeable blotch of dried blood on the white carpet _'thats probably mine'_

"Say ah" Sandra said, bringing back naruto's attention

Naruto did what the doctor told him to do "Ahhhh-*hurk*" only to have a tongue depressor jammed in mouth violently as Sandra smirked and checked for anything

Naruto spits out the depressor "Baka-Neko! What The Hell!?" she shouted

"Serves You Right [Mocoso] For Almost Giving Me A Heart and actually giving me an Asthma Attack!" she shouted back

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouted annoyed as hell "I've enough headaches today, So Knock It Off!"

"Fine, [Pero si él hace un cosa más estúpida]..." the doctor warned, Luna just rolled her eyes

' _Hard to take her seriously when she's that short'_ she thought

"Um… what did she say?" Naruto asked

"Fuck if I know" Grif said lazily

"Language Dexter" Luna scolded as Kayden entered the dining room, freshly off the phone with a certain headmaster

" _Oz'll be here tomorrow"_ he whispered into his wife's ear. She nods as the others began to talk

"Yeah Dexter watch your language" Felix mocked having his shoulder tended to by a man in grey and black armor he referred to as Locus

"Hey I don't need backtalk from a man who got his ass kicked by twelve-year-old" Grif shot back, causing Naruto to perk up

"Oi! It Ain't Like I'm Exactly Weak, Ya Know!" he shouted

"Well then what are you exactly, cause doc said that you're a human but you have whiskers and I saw your eyes turning into slits last week when ya fought the Taijitu" Leona stated

"Wait… last week?" Naruto asked "t-that happen a week ago?"

"Well you've been in a coma for a week" a kind almost angelic voice said behind Leona, she was tall standing at 5' 11", had long blonde hair done in a ponytail, green eyes like luna and was wearing a familiar hoodie with a bunny logo on it, dark blue jeans and black converse "The name is Angela, by the way, I'm Leona's oldest sister"

"Oh, h-hello" Naruto greeted

"Oh no need to be so shy Whiskers" a happy energetic voice said behind, Naruto turns his head to see another blonde girl this time in a short undercut, green eyes like Angela and was wearing a black leather jacket underneath a blue tank top, grey ripped jeans and black motorcycle boots

"Inka, back up a bit and give him some space will ya" Leona told her sister, she turns to Naruto "that my other older sister"

"H-hey" Naruto said backing up from Inka "I'm not shy… just embarrassed" he said, again in just in a pair of underwear an surrounded by a bunch of people he didn't know

"Makes sense since yer in ya in yer skivvies" Moria said walking in the living room with some new clothes and hands to the shinobi "I went through the knobhead's old stuff te find something that would fit ye" she finished, as Kayden mumbled something incoherently

"A-arigatō" Naruto said with a short bow, receiving the clothes and putting them on. They consisted of a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, a black belt and his sandals, not his tracksuit but it's better than being naked "Hey um, what happened to my tracksuit?" he asked

"Considering that it had a lot of your blood caked all over it and it was torn to all hell, we had to throw it out" Sandra explained

"What!?" the Shinobi shouted "What About my stuff?" he whined

*Thwak* "OW!" Naruto was hit in the head by Gama-chan when Moira threw it at him, his Hitai-ate, pouch and kunai holster were also tossed on to the coffee table

"Will ye stop yer crying ya ninny" the butler demanded "consider it payback for destroying ma' kitchen"

Naruto being as standoffish as he is, proceeds to stick his tongue out at her before strapping up his gear and pockets his headband

"Must you be so childish" a stuck up voice said to right, Naruto looks to see a girl who looks exactly like Leona but booth her eyes were blue, her hair done in a braided ponytail and was dressed in a white dress blouse, blue A-line skirt, black stockings and blue flats

"Don't be a jackass Odelia" Leona said, turning to Naruto "Ramen boy, meet my twin shitster, Odelia"

"Leona!" her mother scolded, as several chuckles came from the less mature people

"What ma' I said sister" Leona said trying to play dumb

Naruto notices someone hiding behind Kayden's legs, she looked about a year older than Konomaru, much like the rest of the girls she had blond hair, done in a pair of pigtails and had blue eyes, she was wearing a black hoodie with yellow sleeves and blue denim overalls with a strap undone. the shinobi waves at her prompting her to come up

She was silent and just watched the whiskered boy, Luna speaks up "Nicollette don't be rude and just stare, introduce yourself" she said

without missing a beat the girl flatly asks "Can I pet you Whiskers?"

"No!" was Naruto's immediate answer as he covers his birthmarks _"there sensitive"_ he let out in a hushed tone

"Oh" she continued to say flatly though her body language showed she was disappointed

Kayden finally decides to step in "Okay now that you met the rest of my daughters Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kayden Arc, King of Arcadia and on behalf of Arcadia I would like to thank you for keeping my daughter safe" he said with a sense of regality and maturity to his words, though internally he was like _"Nailed it"_

Naruto paused for second before turning to Leona and asking "I thought you said that your dad was a dork?"

"He is… but he's trying to make a good first impression" Leona said

Kayden's poise and grace was immediately broken as he stammers out "W-what! N-no I'm not, I always act this way…" he looking away from the boy, giving side glances to see if Naruto was buying it…

He didn't

Luna rolls her eyes "Ignore him dear, I'm Leona's mother Luna and by extension, the Queen of Arcadia now would mind introducing your self"

"Uzumaki Naruto" the shinobi said simply

"Wait!" Caboose shouted "we didn't get our names" the rest of his group shaking their heads

Naruto without missing a beat says "Wash, Carolina, Tucker, Grif, Donut, Sister, Simmons, Sarge, Locus…" he turns to Felix "And teme who likes to throw kunai at People" he finished stupefying his present company

Before Felix could curse out the young shinobi, Carolina pulled the former Mercenary back and asks "And how exactly did you know that?" a certain edge to voice, that would scare the pants off any normal person

Naruto just gave her a plain look "Are… are you trying to intimidate me, cause if ya are… you're kinda doing a bad job at it, because I've met people who're a lot scarier" he said in a completely bored expression

" _Oh he fucked up"_ Tucker whispered to Grif, who nodded silently

Carolina pissed at being told off by a twelve-year-old, walks up and grabs Naruto by the collar and lifts him up "This isn't a game brat, Now answer the question or else"

Naruto again was unaffected by armored guard's threat hand "then make me" he mocked

"Okay, That's It!" Carolina shouted as she readied her arm to punch him but before she could follow through, a hand grabbed her wrist

"Carolina, Put him down" Kayden ordered tiredly, his hand gripping firmly on the Guard's wrist

Carolina did as she was told before apologizing "My apologies, your Highness"

"I wouldn't blame her" Naruto said "Most People try to hit me within an hour of meeting me"

' _though… not everyone tries to stop'em'_ the young shinobi thought as he looked at Kayden

"Aside from that, like my wife said we do have some questions you kinda need to answer" Kayden continues

Naruto sighs "Fine…"

"Okay do you mind answering Carolina's question, I'm rather curious to how a child was able to get past our security without anyone noticing" Luna asked deciding to take a seat next to Naruto

"Well I was there when I heard Wash-san get the order to look for me" Naruto explained

"How? we were in a hallway and we sure as hell didn't see you" Tucker responded

"I just used the wall walking technique to stay on the ceiling" Naruto explained "Nobody looks up, it makes it really easy"

"Wait… did you say wall walking?" Leona questioned

Naruto nods "Yeah like this" before getting up, walks the closet wall and begins to walk up it

"The Fuck!?" sister explained. Sharing the sentiment of everyone in the room

"Language…" Both Luna and Odelia echo, still concentrating on the boy who currently defying the laws of physics

"I'm sorry your Highnesses but the boy giving the proverbial middle finger to gravity take full pretense over my use of vulgar language" she responded

"Woah" Nicolette said plainly

Naruto leaps down to the floor "and after that, I just stuck to crawling on the ceiling and found Leona-chan in the kitchen and had the fight with Felix-san"

Felix gives his two cents "Yeah who would through that kid that short would hit like a freight train, seriously Kid I'm pretty sure you fuc-" Luna stares at him with murderous intent "Screwed up, you screwed up my shoulder"

Locus looks down onto Naruto "Considering that he was able to do that through Felix's armor, I feel obligated to ask who trained you"

The next half hour or so were spent, with Naruto explaining everything including chakra and his village, leaving out everything about the Kyuubi and Lady Amaterasu just that he was a shinobi sent on a rescue mission, though Luna picked up that he was hiding something imidatly. And naruto learning this Wasn't in the shinobi world anymore.

"And we somehow figured out that you're not from Remnant" Wash stated in a frustrated tone

"Yeah like what the fuck" Tucker let out

"And that still doesn't explain his wood" donut explained

"Aw man, here I though whiskers was his Hotness's lovechild" Sister said with no shame

"Seriously why does everyone keep saying that" Kayden said questioning his employment of the reds and blues

"Cause ya look alike, ya pisshead" Moria said simply

"Fascinating, even his energy source is different, this has studied" Simmons said

"Puta, we're not testing on kids, take that mierda to Atlas" the doctor said

The girls really had no Idea what to say though Leona let out a hushed _"fuck"_

Leona still decides to talk "What about that thing you did after we got knocked around by the Tajitu, ya know the thing where you made you're Aura-"

"Chakra" Naruto corrected

"Whatever" Leona continued "When you're _chakra_ covered your body and you looked like ya got rabies or something"

"You should've seen him when I got there, he looked full on Grimm at that point, with a bone mask and everything" Hayden said

"Oh that…" Naruto didn't think twice before twisting the truth a bit "that happens when I push my self too hard and I still have to fight, I can only control it a little bit but I'm still training to use it, ya know"

"And what about the trees and the white fire" Kayden asked despite sounding crazy "when I was about to bring you here, a pack of Beowolfs came out of the treeline before we could leave a bunch of tree roots to come out of the ground, wraps around them, then you shout 'amyteru' or something and they're roasted alive by white fire"

' _What?… trees?'_ Naruto thought to himself 

"Amaterasu…" Naruto corrected again "...and I don't know anything about trees but think the fire as to do with my…" He stopped, his eyes widen

"M-my…" the realization hit him, his connection to Sasuke

Naruto held his head and looked had no Idea what to say, he had so many thoughts running through his head at the moment he hadn't noticed that his Sharingan had activated and that his breathing had become more ragged

Surprisingly it was Felix who knew what was happening "everyone back up, the kids having a panic attack."

Luna stepped in fast, Naruto looked up revealing the spinning wheel eyes as tears rolled down his face. That didn't stop the Queen as she hugged the poor boy _"its okay Naruto, I got you just please calm down"_ she whispered softly

Naruto became numb to all but his vision. he looked around, he saw everyone's aura as it pooled around their bodies, he then looked at his own body and saw how his chakra flowed through his veins,

" _... I-I c-can't …"_ he numbly lets out a phrase, that he never admitted before _"I'm scared…"_

-End-

There's ch3 fixed

If there any questions leave them in the reviews


End file.
